objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object 12
Summary ''Object 12 ''is a story where 12 objects from the cast of BFB, got familiar watches and belts stuck forever on their wrist's and or their waist's. Characters Heatfire.png Wildleaf.png BLR8.png Wildpuff.png Book Matter.png Ruby Head.png Block Arms.png Erafly.png Ripdrop.png TVGrade.png Cloudfreak.png Coinabolt.png Shockrock.png Chapter 1 - 8 Watches And 4 Belts The twelve objects lie on the ground, looking at the sky. Blocky: I can see my buddy Pen! Eraser: Me too! Blocky: Hey! Only on person can see Pen, and that's me! Leafy: Can you please stop fighting Eraser: Besides, I have a relationship with Pen! *silence* Book: Well, I can see letters! TV: I can see, a cloud. Obviously. Bubble: Use your imagination. HOI HOI! I CAN SEE YOYLECAKE. Ruby: Really? Cause I can see a glowing light growing. Firey: Wait, it's not growing, it's FALLING! RIGHT TOWARDS US! RUN! They managed to run. The glowing light was shaped like an atomic bomb with a sphere inside of it. The sphere cracks and wobbles. Leafy: Is it an outer space baby duckling? The sphere opens, attracting everyone. The 12 objects saw 9 watches and 3 belts, with weird symbols. The watches and belts jump out, going on people with arms, without arms and limbless. Puffball: This belt is uncomfortable! I can't get it off with my teeth! Book: Let me try use my fork! Book tries using her fork, but it won't work. Firey: This is tough to handle, woah! Firey activates the watch. Blocky: What is that, it looks activated. Firey: It looks like some fire thing, it looks like me. Book: Try not to mess with it again, injuries might happen. Firey: I understaAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDD! Firey trips over a rock, hits the ground and the ground pushes the watch. *Firey Transforms* Book: Um, what happened to you? Firey: My eyes, their so weird! But I have fire powers! Cool! Leafy: You look like a hideous alien! Ruby: What if it is an alien, or is it just ultra you? Bubble: I just don't get it, Firey's voice changes, and now he has powers? Book: Wait, according to the evidences, I think that what Firey turned to, was an alien. Good job Ruby! Ruby: Thanks! But would the aliens die trapped in there like a pokemon ball? Book: I don't think so. I think that the watches and the belts, each have a DNA sample of aliens! Chapter 2: Alien Transformation Firey was testing out the new skills. Book: Firey, be careful. You might start a forest fire. Bubble: But I think we can use these DNA alien samples in our watches to put out a forest fire! Book: That would only work if there is a water alien. Firey: I'm sure that there is a water alien. Without paying attention, Firey casts fire onto the ground. Leafy: Oh My Mother Nature! Firey! You should've be careful! Firey: Look, I was only distracted. Book: Okay, I am just scared right now. TV: I'll activate a fire extinguisher! Firey: WAIT! NOT BEHIND ME! *Firey times out* Firey: Huh? What happened. TV then sprayed and put out the fire on the ground, and Firey too. Bubble: Don't worry guys. I found a recovery center made out of wood! Firey: I'm alive! My watch is alive too! Puffball: What should we do now? Wait for an unknown situation to happen? Pen: Help! I am drowning! Puffball: I spoke to soon. The group noticed Pen drowning at a nearby ocean. The group ran to the dock. Firey: Obviously, I am not going into the water! Eraser and Blocky: I'll save you Pen! Both Eraser and Blocky activate their watches and transform. *Eraser and Blocky transform* Eraser: Cool! I can fly! I will save you Pen! Unfortunately, Eraser can't control his flying, resulting him falling and drowning, due to Lepidopterrans and their inability to swim, Eraser then drowns. Blocky: Maybe strong aliens can swim! Unfortunately again, Tetramand's bulk are extremely heavy, resulting Blocky drowning. The trio try to stay on the surface. Ruby: Well that was an epic fail. Teardrop then had an idea to transform, *Teardrop transforms* Cloudy: Oh My Weather Report! Teardrop is a monster! Coiny: No she is not! She is somehow a creepy fish! Teardrop dives intro the water, swims deep and goes up the surface where the trio are almost drowning. Teardrop then scoops them up, resulting in Eraser farting. Ruby: Ew! Smells like rotten baby powder that was stored in a man's mouth, and that man wasn't brushing his teeth. Block and Eraser time out and sat down to rest. But deep in the ocean, a kraken beneath the underwater cave, smelt the fart. The kraken was furious and started to head up to the surface. The earth then shakes like a tambourine running away from a group of motorcycles. Book: What is that rumbling sound. Eraser: It might be my stomach. The kraken burst up to the surface, releasing a deafening scream of horror. Puffball: Oh My Musical Nightmare! It's an unknown fish! Run! While they are running for their lives, Book takes a look at the fish. Book: It's not a fish, its a kraken! Let's use our alien watches! *Everybody activates their watches/belts and transform* Book: Woah! I'm small! Firey: Well, how about this kraken facing a fire ball! Ruby: How about a taste of, um. Wow! Diamond bullets! Firey and Ruby casts their powers and targeted it to the kraken, it was very affective! Blocky: Puffball! You fly for distraction while I punch some kraken bottom! Unfortunately, Vulpimancers cannot fly, and don't have eyes, but they have they're vision. Puffball is in confusion, but then, she sniffs some kraken bottom. She gets closer, and closer, and closer. And water splashed into her gills, resulting in her unable to access their vision. Teardrop then had an idea, she swam underwater. Eraser: Eat hot drool you big fish! But, they didn't notice that the Kraken had some plasma, giving the people surrounding a shocking surprise. Book: Man, I need to go underwateRRR! Book fell in the water, but she can still breathe! Galvans possess the ability to breathe underwater. Teardrop then found the kraken's tail. With all of the hope she can gather, she painfully bit the kraken's tail with horror. The feeling of that bite was like a killer bee stung by another killer bee bitten by a humanoid bear and tossed into the dumpster. The kraken screamed, with that, Firey shoots fireballs into the kraken's mouth. The kraken then was weak and fainted. But Teardrop and Book are inside! Teardrop grabbed Book and swam up quickly before the kraken could even drop. Teardrop and Book went up to the ground, luckily, they were in time before they timed out. The group then timed out. Chapter 3: The Thin Enemy Up high in space, lies a grey stickman in a spaceship, playing a game on a playstation device. But his assistant, also a grey stickman with hair, won. David: Aw seriously? Dora: Seguro! (Definitely!) Dora : Espera, estoy detectando una señal de 12 cosas desconocidas sin especificar con un dispositivo poderoso. (Wait, i'm detecting a signal of 12 unknown unspecified somethings with a powerful device.) David: No!! Seriously?! Dora: Debemos regresar a la tierra. (We must return to Goiky.) David and Dora stopped being a gamer and started to start their spaceship. Back on Goiky, Leafy made all sorts of tacos. The group were so hungry. Ruby: Oh man! Tacos are the perfect food after a terrible battle. Bubble: Let's dig in! Their way of eating was like an avalanche and a mudslide doing the moonwalk, literally. They wanted to savour this feeling of food goodness. Firey: Wow! Leafy, your so great at cooking, have you been in culinary class before? Before Leafy could even answer Firey's question, an explosion exploded like nuclear grapes were thrown by monsters. With hesitation, Book transformed and ran to the explosion. Book: What kind of humongous detonation happened in this fine landscape? Book went closer to the explosion and saw a big oblong thing. Book: Oh My Publication! It's not an explosive device, it's an intergalactic vessel! Book shouted "HELP!" so loud like a kid waking up on a monday. They group heard the signal, transformed, and ran to the explosion. Firey: Holy I Hate H20! It's David and Dora! Hi David and Dora, my enemies. Dora: Dame los relojes y cinturones que tiene- Ruby: Wow, I never knew David and Dora were astronauts! Leafy: They're not astronauts, they're intergalactic space humans who plan to take over the world! Book: They're only Dora and David, pretending to be astronauts. Actually, space is very vicious, no wonder you guys were inside that plastic shi- David, with aggression and impatience, screamed out so loud like a thunder bolt striking underwater. Blocky: So, we only came here and transformed for a THUNDER BOLT-LIKE SCREAM?! The group times out. Dora: Esos dispositivos que tienes allí son muy poderosos. Pero muy alto en radiación también. Si me los das y los destruiré, el mundo estará a salvo. (Those devices you have there are very powerful. But very high at radiation too. If you just give me them and I will destroy them, so the world will be safe.) Book: You thing we are so easy to be fooled by a thin human like you? Bubble: Should we attaoick? Firey: Attack! Leafy: Wait! I can't transform! Coiny: Well then, lets make something cool! I'm good at crafting! What do you guys got? Leafy: Taco shells. Bubble: Boibble mix! Firey: Four of my mini-volcano stones Blocky: This magazine. Puffball: I will donate a clump of my body! Ruby: I have a pickaxe. Teardrop hands out her tears. Eraser: My notebook filled with ships. Cloudy: I will also donate a clump of my body! TV: A spare motherboard. Book: I have the big book of "History Of Big Books". Coiny had an idea, and took out the "CROCAI", "Coiny's Room Of Creation And Innovation". Bubble: I woinder what he is making. It could be an amoizing weapon! TV: According to his shadow, the constant "ugh" vibrations, and tool sounds, he is making some sort of- Coiny: Machine! I call it the "BFMMOORT", "Best Friend Machine Made Out Of Random Things"! Cloudy: What does it do? Coiny: It shoots out a combination of all random things you guys gave me! Category:Parodies Category:BFDI Category:TheConeZone Creations